


Aortic Dissection

by Kinkykingliam



Series: Michael Lives [1]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: Michael arrives back home from his LSAT and him, Jane and Mateo head to his doctors appointment. This is the first part of a small, spin off. Michael lives and they get their happily ever after.





	Aortic Dissection

Jane is sitting on the living room floor, playing blocks with Mateo. She coos ‘Mr. Sweetface’ at him, as he knocks over a tall stack of blocks. She pulls her phone out of her back pocket to check the time, Michael should be back from his test soon. Jane looks down at Mateo and smiles, feeling her heart so full. A moment later, the front door swings open. Michael sets his policeman lunchbox down on the entryway table and slowly enters the living room. He kneels down to kiss Mateo’s forehead, before plopping down next to Jane and pulling her close by the waist. Jane turns her head and her lips crash into Michaels.  
“So how do you think you did?” Jane asks with a smirk  
“Honestly, I’m feeling pretty confident. Not gonna lie.” Michael smiles back  
Jane places one hand over Michael’s heart.  
“And how is your chest feeling? Ready to head to the doctors?” Jane asks, trying to hide her worried expression.  
Michael smiles softly at Jane, pulling her even closer to him and kissing her forehead. He brushes some of her hair out of her face and whispers into her ear,  
“I am fine, but yes, let’s go get me checked out at the doctors, Mrs. Cordero.”  
Jane smirks and playfully whacks his chest. They briefly kiss again, before Jane stands up and picks up Mateo. Putting on his shoes and grabbing her purse and his diaper bag so they can leave. Michael grabs the keys off of the key hook by the front door and holds it open for Jane and Mateo. They all pile into the car and drive off to Michaels doctors appointment.  
After arriving, getting checked in and waiting, a nurse calls them back. Michael takes a seat on the table, while Jane sits on the chair next to him, cradling Mateo in her lap. She checks her phone as it buzzes in her pocket and its Rafael. She texts him back quickly, confirming Mateo’s drop off time later that day.   
A soft knock on the door makes Mateo look up from his snack cup, while still nonchalantly eating his cheerios. In walks Dr. Khan. She warmly smiles at Jane, Michael and Mateo. She walks over to Michael and extends her hand to him.  
“It’s good to see you Michael, how are you feeling?” She inquires as she turns to shake Jane and Mateo’s hands.  
“I’ve been alright, I've been having some tightness in my chest lately.” Michael says  
“We’ll give that a look then, but how are your stress levels?” She asks as she places her laptop and files on the counter and begins to wash her hands.  
“They are fine, completely under control.” Michael says  
Jane quickly interrupts him, “Actually, he just took his LSAT and he’s been very stressed the past couple of weeks with studying.”  
Michael shoots Jane a looks and she mouths an apology to him.  
“Well, let’s listen to your chest first and then we will discuss some options.” The doctor says as she lifts up Michaels shirt and begins to listen to his chest with her stethoscope. After some poking, prodding and general uncomfortableness from the doctors chilly fingers. She takes his blood pressure and steps back to type a few notes on her laptop.  
Jane looks at Michael as she bounces Mateo on her leg. Michael softly smiles at Jane and suddenly her panic melts away. She knows that urging Michael to come to the doctor sooner than later, was the right call. Michaels runs his hands down his thighs as the doctor turns around.  
“So, you have slightly elevated blood pressure. Which is bad. Very bad, as it can lead to an aortic dissection. An aortic dissection will not end well, especially with all the trauma to your chest from the shooting.” She says “Now moving forward, I am going to put you on a low dose of medicine, to help keep your blood pressure down. I am going to need you to keep the stress levels at a minimum, even if it means disrupting your career goals. Do you have any questions for me?”  
Michael eyes Jane, because even though he doesn’t, he knows that she does.  
“If he were to have an aortic dissection, would he need surgery? Would it be the equivalent of him having a heart attack?” Jane asks as she feels her own blood pressure spiking.  
“If he were to have one, we would admit him to a hospital and surgery would definitely be an option, considering how large or small the tear in his heart is. But essentially yes, it would be almost the same as having a heart attack, which is why it is very important for Michael to maintain a healthy diet, no smoking, low stress levels and routine check ups to make sure his heart is working properly.” Say Dr. Khan  
Michael smiles, because he wants to tease Jane by asking if he will have to slow down their sex lives. But he decides to keep it to himself, knowing that it’ll just be another mark on Jane’s research list tonight.  
“Do you have any other questions?” Asks Dr. Khan  
Jane has a mountain of questions, but she can tell Michael wants to get out of the office already. So she simply shakes her head no.  
“Well then,” Dr. Khan says with a smile “Make sure you pick up your medicine at the pharmacy and it was great seeing you again Michael and you as well Jane and Mateo. It is great to see you have a good support system behind you. Let’s make an appointment for four months from now, okay?”  
Michael nods and after yet another hand shake, Dr. Khan walks out of the room. Jane sets Mateo down next to the diaper bag and rushes into Michael’s arms. She begins kissing him all over his face and neck, her eyes slightly filling with tears.   
“Jane…” Michael says as he cups her face in his hands.  
“Yes?” Jane replies, letting a tear fall from her eyes  
“Mateo is throwing his diapers out of the diaper bag.” Michael says with a laugh  
Jane swings around to see Mateo flinging diapers all over the doctor's office.  
“Mr. Sweetface, no!” Jane says as she scrambles to pick the diapers up and put them back into the bag. When she is done, she scoops up Mateo, covering him in kisses.   
Michael gets up off the table and picks up Mateo’s diaper bag and Jane’s purse. He strides over to the door, “Let’s get some celebratory dinner before we drop Mateo off.” he says as he swings the door open.  
“Sounds like a good plan.” Replies Jane as she leans in to kiss him before walking out of the room.


End file.
